


RayK fanart

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RayK fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	RayK fanart

My first attempt at drawing RayK with my new graphics software   


My second attempt at drawing RayK. I love how in his first episode he winked at Fraser.  



End file.
